


The Drug

by Vaztorg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 18+, 3-Dimensional Art, 3-Dimensional Characters, Barebacking, Barebacking after Testing, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Casual Sex with Condoms, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaztorg/pseuds/Vaztorg





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




End file.
